The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method of forming fine patterns.
It is essential to form fine patterns in manufacturing highly-integrated semiconductor devices. In order to integrate many cells within a small area, the size of the individual cells needs to be minimized. In order to form small cells, a pitch corresponding to a sum of a width of each pattern to be formed and an interval between adjacent patterns should be designed to be small. With the recent rapid reduction in design rule of semiconductor devices, there is a limit to the fineness of the pitch which can be attained due to a resolution limit in photolithography for forming patterns required to manufacture semiconductor devices.